Whips And Chains
by Contract Kid
Summary: Just after the first fight with Medusa, and before Arachnophobia, A new weapon and meister team arrive at the DWMA. They seem to get along with everybody but the meister just seems a bit off.. (I am basing this off of the anime, just to make everything clear.) I rate this T because of violence and language. Also, few suggestive themes.


**Hello everyone! It's me, Contract Kid with my first EVER Soul Eater fanfic! -Smiles happily and bows- I am very proud of this one and I hope you all will enjoy reading it as I have writing it. So, without any further a due let us get on with the story! -Red smoke swirls around my body and I dissapear within it, gone off to practice with my Katana, Kokutan. **

* * *

As Maka and Soul trekked through the halls of the DWMA to get to Stein's class, Maka noticed a large crowd in front of the mission bulletin. "Hey Soul, what's going on over there?" she asked her weapon, wondering if she should go over and check it out. "I dunno, but there's Kid in the crowd, let's go ask him." Soul suggested as he made his way through the crowd towards his friends Kid, Liz, And Patty. "Hey Kid, what's goin' on around here? Why is everyone flocking the board?" Soul asked the pale teenager. Kid and his two partners, Liz and patty turned to see Soul and smiled. Liz smiled and waved to Maka as she trotted up to greet them. "Oh, hello there Soul, Maka. You didn't hear?" Kid raised a brow. "No, hear what?" Maka asked as she tilted her head in confusion, causing one of her ponytails to hang off to the side and giving her that cute innocent girl look. Liz spoke up from Kid's right. "A new student just joined the school not even a week ago and he and his partner are taking on the Black Beard mission already!" Liz explained. Maka looked to the mission bulletin to see that in fact the Black Beard mission had been taken. "This kid's already trying to make a name for himself? He must think he's pretty cool." Soul scoffed as he stared at the board. "You think we might have another Black Star on our hands?" Maka asked with a giggle. Kid gave a sigh as if even the name of the overconfident blue haired boy tired him out.

"I sincerely hope not, I don't think I could handle another another person screaming out-"

"WAHOO!" Black Star tore down the halls, before firmly planting his foot down in front of him and stopping just before he could ram into his friends. "What's this you say? Another Black Star? That's almost laughable! There is _one_ Black Star, and one _only! _Nobody can be as big a superstar as me, and if this guy thinks he could ever pass me that minnow is going to come face to face with a shark! So says your awesome savior, BLACK STAR!" Black Star declared loudly. Soul grinned and fist bumped his friend. Maka, Liz, and Kid, all sighed and rolled his eyes. Patty laughed as as she pretended to play an air guitar to go with Black Star's speech. "Hey Soul..." Black Star looked to his friend with a wide grin. "Alright.." Soul Eater nodded slowly. Just as Tsubaki came dashing around the corner. Her chest was heaving, evidence of her running a long way to catch her meister. "Black Star! Wait!" Tsubaki managed to say through labored breaths and occasional huffs. Unfortunately, her call was either unheard or ignored as he and Soul Eater tore down the halls, screaming at the top of their lungs and leaving a trail of dust in their wake. "Tsubaki, you think we should get them?" Maka asked with an exasperated sigh. "Yes, knowing them, it will be just like how it was when Kid first showed up." Tsubaki said. Kid raised his eyebrows in only slight surprise. He then remembered how they attacked him outside the school for no reason and shrugged, knowing those two, anything was possible. Soon after Tsubaki caught her breath. she and Maka began their walk towards the front entrance.

Black Star was pacing in front of the doors, his hands crossed over his chest as he closed his eyes. "Hey soul," Black Star called out. Soul looked up as he sat with his arms hanging over his knees. "Yeah, Black Star?" the silver haired boy called back. "You know what this guy looks like?" Black Star asked him. Soul simply shook his head no and looked at the steps up that led up to the school. After a few minutes, they couldn't see yet, but they heard the slow clicking of two pairs of shoes against the stone steps. "He's here.." Black Star stated. "And he brought his weapon with him." Soul mentioned, noting the second pair of clicking shoes. Soul stood up and wore a slight smirk, showcasing his sharp teeth he used to chew up souls turned into kishin eggs. Slowly a pair of heads bobbing up and down shown themselves, Followed by their mid-sections, and finally their legs. The team was comprised of a boy about Soul's age, with dark ebony skin and vibrant green eyes. He was slim, not exactly scrawny, just...lean is the best word for his figure. His hair was cut short and ink black, he stood at 5'8" and walked with his hands in his pockets. He had on black jeans with a two silver chains hooking from parallel belt loops but connecting on the same one in the back. He had on a black t-shirt with a neon green hazard sign on his chest, with a black leather jacket on over it. He had finger-less gloves made of the same material as his jacket.

His partner had a fair, creamy complexion. Her hair was a mahogany brown and her eyes were the same color. She was slightly taller than her partner, about 5'11". The light caught her eyes, making them slightly brighter than they normally were. Her bust could be compared easily to patties, shaped with a slight hour glass figure, having curves in all the right places but still looking quite was wearing knee high black stockings, and black and white converses. Her skirt was a plain black knee high number, with a white belt through the loops. Her shirt was a simple plain white button down, which unintentionally showed her black bra beneath it.

"Which one do you think is the Meister?" Soul asked as he evaluated them, paying special attention to the girl, eyeing her chest. "Dunno. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Black Star said as he cracked his knuckles. "Hey! You there!" Black Star yelled, gaining their attention.

"You must think you're pretty big, taking on a mission and trying to steal my stardom!" Black Star continued, stepping closer. Before the boy was about to open his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the sound of voices shouting.

"Black Star, wait!" Tsubaki shouted out to her meister, running hard and waving an arm to stop any confrontation.

"Soul, hold it!" Maka called right after, running just behind her.

Soon, they reached their partners, stepping between them and the new students. "Black Star! You can't just attack people!" Tsubaki scolded him. Before looking tersely at Soul, she turned to the girl and her partner. "I'm sorry about them.. They can get a little out of hand sometimes." Maka apologized for her friends. The boy spoke up in a quiet, yet confident voice. "No problem, I know how it is sometimes," he said, motioning a hand to the girl beside him. "My name is Maka Albarn, nice to meet you both." She smiled and held out her gloved hand for a shake. "Mark, Mark Allen, nice to meet you Maka, this is my weapon, Heaven Summers " He introduced themselves as he shook her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you!" Heaven said in an excited and friendly voice. She shook Maka's hand lightly then let hers fall to her side.

"So, you're the weapon? What is your weapon form?" Maka asked curiously. "I am a whip!" Heaven informed them. "Interesting, can I see?" Maka asked. Tsubaki had long since calmed the boys down and they had stopped to watch her transform as well. "Sure, could you guys back up a bit?" she requested. Doing as instructed, they all backed up a few steps. Mark and Heaven back up some as well, just for reassurance. With a flash of light, she jumped into the air spinning and changing into her whip form, her handle landed in Mark's hand and he spun around, in an almost ballerina twirl to keep the momentum of her spinning going, only to stop abruptly and flick his wrist forward, making his partner release a very loud _"Crack!" _and a green spark flashed at her painful end. Beckoning them over, Mark held up his weapon for the others to examine. They all walked over and leaned in to examine Heaven's weapon form. She was all black, leather, except the green diamond pattern that ran parallel to each other on her left and right sides of her thong. (The main...body of the whip) Her fall (The thing on the end which makes the whip crack) Was thin, causing for a louder sound, One thing in particular about her was special. Her popper. On the ends of her popper were hooks. Sharp, deadly, sturdy hooks, like an owls talons. "She can defiantly do some damage." Soul noted. "What are those hooks for?" Tsubaki asked. "Well, I usually use them for two things," Mark said. "Either when I wrap her around something, and I don't want her to slip free, the hooks keep her locked in place on whatever she is whipped around. And when I just want to cause really bad damage" Mark continued.

"Wow! She must really cause damage!" Soul marveled, sending Black Star into a small pout, annoyed that his spotlight was focused on some new kid. Just as Heaven was reverting back to her full form, Mark nodded. "Yeah, and there is something else that gives her an extra kick too." He hinted with a slight grin. "What would that be?" Maka asked.

"I'm surprised Maka, I would have thought you'd have seen it before." Kid called out, walking up from their left. He gave a small nod, looking both of them up and down, in greeting and in evaluation, checking their symmetry. He couldn't really see anything off about them; other than a strand or two out of place on Heaven's left side, they were perfectly symmetrical. Mark nodded back and Heaven waved, giving a big smile which Patty imitated. "Hello Kid. Nice to see you again," Mark said with a small smile. "Same to you, and you Heaven." Kid responded coolly. "Hey Kid, Liz. Hiya Patty!" Heaven gave her own happy greeting to the slightly ditsy, younger Thompson sister. "Hiya Heaven!" Patty gladly returned her greeting with a wide smile. "Mark, my father want's to see you and how the mission is going, as soon as possible." Kid said. "Well now, we wouldn't want to disappoint death now, would we? C'mon Heaven. It was nice meeting you all." Mark said, giving a small wave and walking into the school. Heaven waved as well and followed after her meister.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Maka turned her attention to her friend Kid."What do you mean 'you thought I would have seen it before'? Seen what?" Maka inquired him about his comment. "Didn't you see the green spark? It was his soul wavelength. I didn't really get a look at his soul from where I was, but I knew, that was his wavelength. He can directly apply his soul wavelength, like Black Star, or professor Stein." Kid told them, causing them all to look at each other in surprise. "But if he was using his weapon then..Maybe he can use her as some sort of conductor, like lighting rod." Maka hypothesized. "You think he likes us?" Tsubaki asked. "Not sure, his partner was pretty friendly though." Soul said. Maka nodded. "When did you meet him, Kid?" Soul asked, remembering the greeting they shared just moments ago. "Oh, we met on the first day he and Heaven, entered the school. He was quiet until father introduced us. He wasn't exactly shy...Just silent. He shook my hand and we exchanged a few words but that was basically it." Kid said. "Now his partner was a bit different, she was shy, but she was very friendly and her and Patty hit it off quite nicely." He added as they looked around.

Suddenly, the bell rang out and Maka's eyes widened. "We skipped class!" Everyone's eyes widened. They all knew, if you skip Stein's class, you had to take a remedial class to make it up. No exceptions, no compromises. That is, unless you're willing to let him.."experiment" on you. They all tore down the halls, running to Stein's class to try and explain why they were late.

It was lunch time, most to all student's usually ate off campus so the halls were empty. Just as they reached the hall where professor Stein's class, the heard it.. The squeaking of the wheels of a rolling chair. That eerie, haunting sound caused them all to stop dead in their tracks. At first, they were sure they heard the sound coming from behind them, But when they turned around, nothing was there. They heard the squeaking from a hallway to their left, then their right, and behind them again. "He's toying with us.." Kid said, his voice a bit shaky. "He's like a shark, circling it's prey!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Oh man, not cool at all.." Soul looked around, frustrated that he couldn't keep track of the deranged professor.

Suddenly, his special chair, with stitches just like his body and clothes, tore down the halls, stopping just in front of them softly, but the professor was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?..." Liz asked, looking like she could barely stand on her own. Suddenly, a nicotine cloud of smoke blew past her shoulder and into her line of vision. She froze in fear, shuddering just before Stein spoke.

"You're all in trouble."

* * *

**Right then, it was fun writing this. I hope you all had as much fun reading the first chapter of Chance Encounters. There will be more to come, after I publish the next chapter of Truth or Dare. I would appreciate reviews of all sorts. Thank you! Goodbye! P.S. I am sorry if some of my stories have been...off lately. I have been dealing with emotional, and personal situations in life and it has taken a lot out of me. Especially my stories. I could be writing, then my mind would drift off to something else, I get frustrated easily now a days, writers block happens, I have made many grammatical errors and I have been losing sleep, which is causing me to post stories slower. I will try to get back on track but..What I am dealing with right now just might need some time.**


End file.
